The present invention is related to an integrated circuit device and a method for manufacturing the integrated circuit device. The integrated circuit device may include a plurality of semiconductor devices.
An integrated circuit device, such as a radio frequency front-end module (RF FEM), may be an essential component of an electronic device, such as a wireless communication device (e.g., one of a mobile phone, a smartphone, a tablet, etc.). The RF FEM may include an RF switch and other semiconductor devices. For the wireless communication device to function properly, the RF switch may need to have substantially high signal fidelity, low insertion loss, acceptable linearity, and minimal signal distortion.
Conventionally, an RF switch may include a gallium arsenide (GaAs) semiconductor transistor and related circuit elements. Such a conventional RF switch may require substantially high processing, manufacturing and packaging costs.
Alternatively, an RF switch may include a thin film silicon-on-insulator (SOI) metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) and related circuit elements. Nevertheless, in such an RF switch, the silicon thin film at the top portion of the substrate may be substantially thin (e.g., in the range of 0.1 to 0.6 microns). Therefore, implementation of related circuit elements, such as a switch control circuit logic element and/or an amplifier element, on the silicon thin film may be substantially difficult.